


Dressing Up

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anal eating out, Claymundo, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Feminization, M/M, NSFW, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Window Sex, Yaoi, cross dressing, dubcon, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."Trying another writing prompt.





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Do to the content of the fix, despite that I didn't specify their ages please know that I imagined the characters as legal adults in this and not teenagers.

**"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."** Raimundo demanded, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Rai, we already told you. Only people with dates are able to get in to this event, and we have to get in to get the wu." Kimiko explained for the third time as she dug through her makeup box.

"That is correct, and as I am going as Kimiko's date that leaves you and Clay dateless."

"And, let's face it Rai, between you three you're the only one who could pass as a girl." Kimiko smirked, a tube of concealer and a makeup sponge in her hands. "Now hold still."

"Oh, no. I am not wearing makeup. Kimiko, kimiko back up. No!"

"Rai, you have to! Hold still."

Clay and Omi wisely chose to leave the room.

...

About half an hour later Kimiko came out, grinning with amusement. "Clay, your date is ready." She said in an almost sing song voice, a groan could be heard from just behind the door. Both Clay and Omi stared at the door, waiting expectantly. Kimiko turned back after a few moments, shaking her head. "Rai, come on! We're all waiting!"

"No way, na-uh, not gonna happen. I am not leaving this room dressed like this. You guys go without me." Kimiko rolled her eyes, going back in.

"Rai, you're leaving this room and coming with us!"

"No I'm n- Kimiko! Hey! Let go! I said I'm not going! Leave me alone!" Clay and Omi looked at each other, not sure if they should laugh or feel pity for Raimundo as they heard him struggle against Kimiko. Before they could decide how to react Kimiko had shoved someone out of the room.

The someone had fluffy shoulder length brown hair and soft sun kissed skin. They wore a slimming dark green dress with ruffles on the chest, accentuating even the smallest curves and bringing out the person's eyes. The dress had long off the shoulder sleeves that went to the person's wrist before fluffing out again and covering the person's palms. That drew their attention to the person's long dark green nails with small glittering nail gems on them.

The dress, they noticed, wasn't very long in comparison to the sleeves. It went to around the middle of the person's thighs, the wearer kept squirming and trying to tug the dress down further. Past that was just long, smooth legs that eventually turned to feet hidden by black heeled boots.

"Um, Kim, who's this?" Clay asked. There was no way this could be Raimundo. Kimiko smirked, feeling pride in her work.

"For the night you can call _her_  Raimona." Both Clay and Omi stare wide eyed at Rai, who can only blush from embarrassment and frustration.

"Wow Rai, I wouldn't've guessed it was actually you."

"Yes, I must agree. I really thought you we're a girl for a moment Raimun- I mean, Raimona." Rai glares at Omi as he turns to Kimiko, "I must commend you on such an amazing job Kimiko, Rai really does look quite feminine."

"Thanks Omi," Kimiko smiled, elbowing Rai, "well, Rai? What do you say? They both think you look good." Raimundo glared at her.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled. Both Kimiko and Omi seemed to get a laugh from that, but Clay was a little distracted. He hadn't heard anything after he realized the sight before him really was Rai, he couldn't take his eyes off the other.

...

At the event that Kimiko had gotten them tickets for they were introduced with Rai being introduced as Raimona Pedrosa. Clay couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at being with such a beauty, even knowing that Rai wasn't actually a girl couldn't change that. Though it did have an effect on him.

He was raised to be a gentleman towards women, but Rai wasn't one. That didn't mean he wouldn't still be gentlemanly towards him, but something about knowing that Rai wasn't a lady had him thinking some very ungentlemanly things. He let his hand wonder farther down Rai's body then he ever would have with, say, Kimiko's.

Rai blushed a bright red when Clay's fingertips brushed against the exposed skin of his thighs. He stiffened and stilled momentarily before looking up at Clay, whispering harshly. "Clay, what do you think you're doing?"

Clay looked at the dolled up face of his friend, licking his lips at the sight. "I think I'm enjoying my date." He says, not knowing where that came from as he brushes his fingers along the exposed skin. He has to hold in a groan at the very unmanly squeak Rai makes at that.

Neither Omi or Kimiko seem to notice when Clay leads Rai away, out of the main room to somewhere more private. They're too focused on finding the Wu, which Clay has completely forgotten about in favor of other things.

...

"Okay, seriously Clay, what are you doing?" Rai asked as Clay closed and locked the door to the room they we're now in. He was completely red, blush covering his whole face and going down his neck.

"Like I said before," Clay turned to him, taking a step closer. "I'm enjoying my date." He smirked, grabbing Rai by the wrist and pulling the other to his chest.

"Wha- hey, Clay-" Rai tries to push at Clay's chest, but can't get out of his hold. Clay groans, Rai stilling at the sound before Clay grabs him by the back of his hair. He pulls Rai's hair, not caring if any of the extensions Kimiko added come loose, forcing his face up before pressing his lips to Rai's in a rough kiss.

Rai tries to struggle, making muffled sounds of protest that get swallowed by Clay's mouth. Clay doesn't let up, kissing Rai with an almost bruising force until they're both out of breath. As he catches his breath, lips still just an inch from Rai's, he looks at Rai's lips, the lipstick smeared and a trail of saliva connecting them.

"You look so good like this Rai." He found himself saying, loosening his grip enough to put a tiny bit of space between them to look down at Rai's ruffle covered chest and slimmer shoulders. Sure, they're not as slim as Kim's or any other girl's, but they're slimmer then his. Slimmer and softer. "I just want ta run my hands all over you."

"C-Clay, you know I'm not actually a girl, right? You remember that, right?" Rai stuttered out as he felt Clay's hand moving from his hair to his waist and it wasn't stopping there. Clay only chuckled, moving his face closer, almost close enough to kiss him again.

"Maybe, but ya sure do look pretty like this. All dolled up just for me. Ya make a real good looking girl, darlin'." He presses his lips back to Rai's, slipping his tongue out to lick at Rai's teeth and the inside of his cheeks. He trails a hand down to Rai's rear, moaning as he gropes the firm round cheeks before lifting Rai up into his arms, hearing Rai make a startled sound.

He carries him to one of the closed windows, pressing Rai's back against the cool glass. He let's his hand wander lower, under the dress to feel skin against his hands. "Oh darlin', ya look so sweet and rideable, I bet a little thing like you'd like that, wouldn't ya? I bet you'd get all wet for me at just the thought."

"C-Clay~" Rai pants out, trembling slightly. His eyes are lidded, face flushed and mouth open in a cute 'O' shape as he catches his breath. Clay can't help licking his lips again, tasting chocolate that Rai had had earlier.

"Wish I could take a picture, you'd make a good one right now." Clay moves his other hand to Rai's front, running it over the ruffles and slowly down to Rai's stomach before reaching between his legs. He rubs Rai through the fabric of the dress and underwear, getting soft gasps and moans in response.

"Ya like that Raimona? Like having your clit rubbed?" Rai squirmed uncomfortably even as his member hardened at Clay's words and actions. "It looks like you like it Rairai. You gonna get all wet for me baby girl?" He asked as he moved the hand still groping Rai's bare ass to his hole, running a finger around it.

Clay moved his other hand under the dress so only Rai's panties stand between his hand and Rai's privates. He grins as he realizes just how much Rai is straining against the panties, palming him greedily. "Yeah, you like that darlin'? Like how I rub your clit through those tight panties of yours? Those panties are gonna be soaked by the end of the night."

"Clay~" Rai moans pathetically, small whines and whimpers slipping past his lips after as her squirms and helplessly tries to thrust against Clay's hand. At first it backfires, Clay withdrawaling his hands, drawing a loud pitious whine from Rai. Clay chuckles, grabbing Rai's hips.

"No need ta whine like that baby girl, I ain't nowhere near done with ya yet." With that he grinds against Rai, rubbing and thrusting. With each move he draws more small sounds from Rai that fuel him on. "You like that Raimona? Like how that feels?" He watches Rai's face, groaning as Rai nods before he forces himself to stop.

"Clay?" Rai whines, trying to wiggle his hips, but unable to move them against Clay's hold.

"Sorry darlin', but I don't wanna blow my whistle till it's wet." Rai shivers at that. "Now, if you want me ta finish making you feel good baby doll, turn around and face the window." Rai shakily does as he says, turning to the window. He can see people outside on the ground floor. No one seems to have noticed them yet, but all it would take is one loud moan and anyone could notice them.

Something about that sent a thrill down Rai's spine and straight to his cock. As Clay grabbed his hips again, moving him so his legs we're spread and knees bent so his rear was lower to the ground. Clay squatted down, lifting the back of the dress and pulling Rai's panties aside.

"You see anyone down there Rai?" He asks, not looking away from Rai's hole. Rai nods, blushing.

"Yeah, a lot of people."

"Are ya gonna give 'em a show Rai?"

"W-what?" Rai turned to look back at him, but couldn't see his face at that angle. But he heard when Clay chuckled and felt went he blew out a long slow breath against his entrance.

"I asked if ya were gonna give 'em a show? Not like anyone here'd recognize ya if they saw ya again, so why not?"

"I-I'm um-" Rai blushes, unsure how to respond. Clay doesn't give him anymore time to think, moving his hands to Rai's cheeks and using his thumbs to spread them as far apart as they'll go. Before Rai can even ask what he's doing he feels it, a deep scarlet blush heating up his cheeks.

Clay's stuck his tongue out and started lapping at Rai's hole. Rai gasps and moans, feeling his warm wet tongue start to circle his hole before it starts to press in insistently. Little by little Clay works his tongue deeper inside, getting him wet while stretching him. He thrust and wiggles his tongue inside Rai for a while, drawing louder and louder sounds from him.

Once Rai's hole is wet enough he pulls back to look at his handy work. Saliva glissens around Rai's entrance invitingly, he groans at the sight before standing up and undoing his pants. Once he's got his pants off and his thick hard member free he spits on his hands, smearing it onto himself before lining himself up with Rai's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit darlin', just bare with me." With that said he starts slowly pressing into him. Rai clenched his eyes shut, feeling them start to sting and well up from the painful stretch. Clay groans at the tightness, not stopping until he can't go any farther in. He pants and groans, resisting the urge to move so Rai can adjust.

He leans forward, moving his hands from Rai's hips to his privates and chest. One hand rubs at his privates, paying special attention to the tip, while the other slips past the top of the dress to tease one of Rai's nipples. "How's that feel darlin'?"

"B-better." Rai forces out, all but shaking. Clay nuzzles his neck before planting kisses there. He kisses Rai, pleasuring and distracting him until he hears the sweetest words he could imagine in that moment. "I-I think I'm r-ready now. You can move." Rai blushes, staring out the window as he says it. In their reflection he just catches a glimpse of Clay's smile before he move back, placing his hands firmly on Rai's hips.

He pulls out slowly until only the tip remains, pressing back in just as slowly. He starts a gentle pace, wanting to both draw this out and more importantly ensure that Rai enjoys it as much as he can. After a while of this, he hears Rai gasp sharply, trailing off in a small moan.

"You alright there Darlin'?" He asks, stopping completely in case he hurt him. Rai is quick to nod.

"Y-yeah. That-that felt different, really good~" Rai shivers at the end. Clay tilts his head, smirking.

"That right? Guess I better figure out what I just did, huh?" Just like before, Rai is quick to nod. Clay starts moving again, now with the goal of figuring out what he did so he can do it again. After a few thrust Rai arches his back, gasping and moaning.

"There! That-that spot, oh~" Clay smirks, figuring out what he did. He pulls back slowly before slamming back into that spot. Rai screams, eyes rolling back. "Oh fuck! Yes! Right there!"

Clay does exactly as Rai asks, pulling out just to go back in hard. Now that he's found that spot he doesn't hold back, plowing into Rai. "Hey darlin', open your eyes and look down there." Rai does as he says, looking at all the people outside that are now staring at them. "Let's give 'em a show."

Rai nods, moaning loudly. Clay pounds into him, moving one of his hands from Rai's hips to his taint, searching with his fingers until he finds just the right place to rub. Rai screams and moans louder, feeling pleasure both inside and out.

"You like that baby girl? I thought you would. Let's show everyone how much you like it."

"Oh, fuck! Clay~! Fuck, so good~!" Rai moans, loud enough for the whole place to hear him.

"You gonna tell them who you belong to darlin'?" Clay punctuats his question with another rough thrust, grunting from the tight swueeze.

"You! I'm yours! Only yours, Clay!" Rai hollers, panting. "Fuck, so good~ Clay, i c-can't take much more. So good~!"

"Yeah, darlin', I ain't gonna last much longer either." Clay groans, his thrust becoming frenzied the longer he goes. "I'm gonna fill you up, darlin'" he says after a few more minutes.

"Oh, yeah~ fill me~!" Rai moans wantonly, his voice carrying farther then Clay's had. Clay grunts, lasting a few more thrust before finally Cummings inside him. Rai moans loudly, feeling his hot cum shooting into him. Clay thrust a few more times, not stopping until he's gotten Rai off as well. Rai cums with another loud moan, blowing his load in his panties.

 Rai shakes and trembles from the intense orgasm, whining sweetly as Clay pulls out. Rai shivers a little as he feels his seed start to leak out. He barely notices as Clay moves him away from the window, instead being pulled into Clay's lap as he sits down.

"That was amazin' darlin'," Clay breaths out after a few moments, kissing his forehead.

"I think I'm the one that should be saying that." Rai chuckles, snuggling into Clay's chest. He would have been content to stay like that to, if it weren't for the loud knocking at the door.

"CLAY! RAIMUNDO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE! WE'RE LEAVING!" They hear Kimiko yell through the door before hearing her stomp off. A quieter knock follows.

"We have retrieved the wu while you two were acting on your carnal desires, but Kimiko is still most enraged, so I would suggest not making her wait long." They listen to him running after her before looking at each other.

"I guess I'm gonna have to wait for her to cool off before asking for makeup lessons."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this s month ago XD I had to finish it by 7 today or the draft would have been deleted from ao3


End file.
